Siete Pecados
by LilyPotter189
Summary: Draco y Hermione van a descubrir lo fácil y plancetero que es pecar. Porque a veces no quieres redención sino sólo infrigir un par de reglas más...


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes son de jotaka yo sólo me divierto con ellos

Este es el primer capítulo de siete que voy a escribir para una tabla de retos_a_lacarta que se centra en los siete pecados capitales. Es el primer fic que escribo así que perdonad los errores y todas las críticas serán más que bienvenidas. Por último agradecer a mi beta lathenia que, con su ayuda, ha conseguido que este fic sea menos desastre xP

**I- Ira**

No sentía ni tristeza, ni melancolía ni frustración .No era preocupación, amargura o enfado. Tampoco la poseía la locura, el desánimo o la depresión. Era más bien una ira sorda, ciega y muda que lo invadía todo cada vez que Ron metía su lengua en la boca de Lavender. Era incapaz de soportarlo, a pesar de que había pasado ya por casi todas las fases de aceptación. Primero fue la negación

-A mí, que se metan mano en público, como si el mundo se fuera acabar mañana, no me importa, ¿por qué debería importarme? Lo único que me preocupa es la imagen que les están dando a los alumnos más jóvenes e impresionables.

Mas tarde empezó la negociación**:**

- Si Ron y Lavender dejan de dar semejante espectáculo, prometo no vomitarles encima el desayuno.

Y la última había sido la reflexión**:**

- Los accidentes ocurren continuamente: gente distraída que se cae por las escaleras, bludgers descontroladas que hieren al público, hechizos que salen mal o pociones que acaban en vasos equivocados. Lavender está tan despistada últimamente que nunca se sabe lo que le podría ocurrir

Pero ahora la única emoción que era capaz de sentir era la ira. Era algo inevitable e impredecible, imposible de controlar o disimular. La última vez Hermione había lanzado pájaros furiosos contra Ron, pero sabía que la próxima sería mucho peor. La exhibición de ambos adolescentes hormonales no hacía más que aumentar, y con ello la furia de Hermione. ¡Por Circe santísima, si deberían llevar un cartelito de "prohibido a menores de 18 años" en la frente!

Recorría los pasillos del castillo sin una dirección fija, deambulando rápidamente sin fijarse en su alrededor, en un intento de calmar la rabia que sentía cada vez que recordaba la última escena de la parejita. Ver a Ron meter la mano por debajo de la falda de Lavender mientras ésta paseaba las suyas por la zona donde la espalda pierde su noble nombre, era más de lo que el estomago, la moral y el corazón de Hermione podían soportar.

Había huido de la sala común en cuanto había podido y ahora intentaba encontrar un lugar donde poder chillar, patalear y liberar algo de la ira que corría por sus venas. Necesitaba desahogarse, y lo necesitaba ya.

-Granger, Granger, Granger, ¿qué motivo te lleva a honrarnos con tu presencia en las mazmorras? -siseo Draco-. Te aseguro que por mucho que intentes ocultarte, tu sangre seguirá igual de sucia.

-Malfoy, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías -dijo Hermione.

Sin embargo, algo en su mirada le indicaba a Draco todo lo contrario. Granger quería guerra pues tendría guerra.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿El libro de aritmancia no ha querido salir a jugar? ¿O es que los libros de pociones y encantamientos se han ido de fiesta sin decirte nada? –escupió, cínico, Draco-. Eres tan patética, Granger. Encerrada con tus manuales y tus tareas. Dices que lo haces por el conocimiento, pero en realidad lo haces porque sabes que nadie en su sano juicio querría pasar más tiempo del necesario contigo.

Hermione lo miró y se dispuso a contraatacar. En realidad, no recordaba con exactitud cómo habían empezado estas disputas que se repetían cada vez más frecuentemente, pero lo que si sabía era que cuando lo necesitaba, allí estaba Malfoy dispuesto a discutir sin descanso durante horas. Era una sensación extraña, el odio hacia Malfoy eclipsaba la ira que sentía hacia Ron y Lavender, permitiéndole recuperar la normalidad. Además, nunca estaba mal poner a ese Slytherin engreído en su sitio.

-Malfoy, a veces me pregunto si eres tan estúpido y arrogante desde que naciste o es que entrenas todos los días para superarte a ti mismo.

-No todos venimos con taras genéticas como tú, Granger.

-No todos necesitamos un séquito que nos siga para autoafirmarnos. Los psicólogos dicen que eso suele ir a asociado a… ya sabes, cierto elemento pequeñito de tu anatomía -dijo Hermione mientras señalaba la entrepierna de Draco.

-Pequeña o no Granger, tengo un séquito de admiradoras que se mueren por comprobarlo. ¿No serás tú una de ellas? –insinuó con tono sensual-. Si es así siento informarte de que mis principios me prohíben tener relaciones con animales.

-Entonces no comprendo que haces con Parkinson. Su inteligencia no es mucho mayor que la de una ameba, pero supongo que estarás acostumbrado. Al fin y al cabo, la endogamia trae consecuencias.

La pelea comenzaba a ponerse interesante de nuevo. Sin embargo, el ruido de los alumnos que se acercaban por los pasillos los obligó a dar la disputa por terminada. Hermione se alejó rápidamente, con la satisfacción pintada en el rostro. Mientras, Draco la observaba y no paraba de repetirse que esa batalla la había ganado Granger, pero que la próxima la ganaría él. Porque siempre había una próxima.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Ahora, por favor dejar reviews!!!!Que me encantaría saber que opinais de la historia. Como dije antes las críticas son bienvenidas y ya que estais los elogios también jajaja


End file.
